Torn
by raenat
Summary: When Maggie and Malcolm move to Rosewood can Aria handle the pressure? Find out in this story. Ezria/Jaria


Chapter One

As I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling my mind wanders to Ezra and I's relationship. With Maggie and Malcolm moving to Rosewood I can't help but think about how this will change our relationship. I don't want to take Ezra away from Malcolm. I couldn't live with myself if I deprived him of his son. I'm not even out of highschool and my boyfriend has a son. With Maggie and Malcolm in the picture it changes everything. When I look into Ezra's eyes I see the change, I feel the change.

With all these thoughts going through my head my breathing becomes heavy and erratic.

_"Aria? Are you okay?" Mike says as he enters my room._

_"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I lie._

_"Are you sure? You look skittish." He counters._

_"Mike, I'm going through some things right now. I really appreciate you checking up on me but I'm fine. Really, now get out." _After he leaves I take out my journal and write down what I'm feeling. I put the pen to the paper, nothing happens. God, I must be really screwed up if I can't even write down my thoughts. I decide to call Emily.

_"Hey, Em. Do you think you could come over? Maybe we could have a sleepover? I'll invite Hanna too."_

_"Yeah, just let me finish up at the Brew and I'll be over. 9:15 okay?"_

_"Yeah! Awesome! I'll call Hanna, see you at 9:15!" _I hang up the phone and dial Hanna's number.

_"Aria? Hey what's up?" Hanna asks._

_"I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight? Emily and I decided on a sleepover tonight and I was calling to see if you wanted to come?"_

_"Yeah! Just give me a time and I'll bring magazines and all the mushy romance movies I can find!"_

_"Emily is coming over aroud 9:15 if that works for you?"_

_"Yeah okay! I'll see you then Aria!" _

I feel a little better knowing I'll be able to talk to Em and Hanna. I get up from my bed and make my way downstairs. Dad is out and won't be home for the night and Mike will be gone for hours. It's 8 o'clock, _great. _I've got time to kill with nothing to do. I could call Hanna again to see if she'd come over a little early?

After about 5 minutes of mentally debating about calling Hanna I decide against it. Instead I'll order a pizza, maybe even go pick up some ice cream. I grab my keys and head out to get all the nessecities for a sleepover.

Once in my car my mind immediatey goes to Ezra. Will we even be together next week? What happens when I graduate highschool and go off to college? Hollis is a good choice but I've been more set on NYU. Would he go with me to college? Of course not, that would just make it harder for him and Malcolm. Will Maggie want Ezra back? What if Maggie decides I'm unfit for the role of a mother and doesn't want me in Malcolm's life?

I finally reach the pizza shop, I can hardly remember driving here with all the commotion in my head. I order two large pizza's to go and make my way to a convenience store nearby. It's 8:45, plenty of time to get the ice cream and get home.

Once in the store I dart straight to the freezers. While rummaging through the ice cream I find a gallon of vanilla ice cream. Perfect for ice cream sundaes. I search the isles for toppings and sodas. Eventually I make my way to the register. As the cashier scans my items, Jason Dilaurentis walks in.

_"Jason, you're back." Is all I manage to mumble._

_"Yeah, I was actually just on my way into town. I needed a few things before I headed up to the house. Did your boyfriend break up with you or something?" He says pointing at my items._

_"What? Oh, uh no. I'm having a sleepover tonight so I decided ice cream sundaes and soda would work."_

_"Cool, well I'll see ya around." Jason says as he strides into the isles._

I quickly pay for my items and head back home. I make it home by 9:08 with Hanna already making her way to the front door. I get the pizza and ice cream and follow after her.

_"Hanna! Hey, I'm right here." I shout, trying to get her attention._

_"Oh, hey Aria! I thought you were home?" She asks confused._

_"Yeah, I just had to pick up a few things. Do you mind getting the door?"_

Before even setting the pizza on the table, Hanna already has a slice. I just look at her pretending to be upset.

_"What? It's just a piece. No one will even no it's gone." Hanna insists._

_"Don't worry Han, if Emily doesn't get here within the next five minutes this party is starting without her." _Before I even finish my sentence Emily is knocking on the door.

_"Come in!" Hanna scream._

_"Hey guys! Already eating without me?" Emily playfully jokes._

_"So Aria, now that Emily is hear what shall we do first? We could judge the models in the magazines I brought? We could watch one of the many romantic movies I've brought? Or, we could talk about why Spencer is in Radley for godsake." Hanna announces._

_"Actually, I invited you guys over so you could give me some advice." I mumble._

_"Advice on what?" Emily states._

_"Advice on how I should deal with Maggie and Malcolm moving to Rosewood! This decision is obviously going to change the relationship between Ezra and I. I keep having all of these thoughts about what's going to happen and I just shut down." I cry._

_"Honestly, you two have been through a lot. We all see how much you love him. Besides, has anything changed yet?" Hanna asks._

_"No, but I'm not even out of Highschool and I basically have a son. I do or..err. did expect Ezra and I to get married one day but I'm not ready to be a mom."_

_"Aria, calm down. You and Ezra have fought many battle. This is just another battle you two will face together and you'll come out stronger for it." Emily says wisely._

_"I know but what if the universe is trying to tell Ezra and I something? We are constantly fighting for this relationship. It's been one battle after another, maybe this battle will end the war." I whisper._

Hanna and Emily always give great advice. I take both of their opinions into consideration. Tomorrow I am going to talk to Ezra about our relationship.

I finally push all thoughts of Ezra aside for later and decide to have good time with great friends.


End file.
